Our First Christmas
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: The Swan-Mills Family enjoy there first Christmas together - established SwanQueen.


**Disclaimer:**The characters aren't mine; just borrowing them for a while for my own and your entertainment!

**A/N:** Given it is nearly Christmas, this fic just popped into my head. Who wouldn't want to read about Regina and Emma's first Christmas together?! Thanks to _Madam Mayor_ for helping me find the perfect gift. And also to _SwanQueen101_ for betaing the story XD

* * *

It was four nights until Christmas, and the Mayor's house was draped top to bottom in decorations. Regina protested saying it was too much, not to mention the lights outside. Unfortunately for her, Emma was thrilled about the festive season, and if Emma was happy then Regina was happy too. Regina searched the house looking for Emma, as the blonde had gone off to do some more ungodly decorating.

"There you are," she smiled, seeing Emma bending underneath the Christmas tree. "What are you doing?" Regina giggled, entering the living room. She wasn't objecting to the view, that's for sure.

"Oh, nothing," Emma replied getting to her feet. Regina smiled across at her girlfriend and walked over to the couch. She watched as Emma bent down and turned on the lights at the power switch. The tree lit up in different colours as Emma joined Regina on the couch. Regina wrapped her arm around Emma and pulled the blonde close. She leaned down and kissed Emma on the temple as the blonde snuggled against Regina, smiling.

"What's the smile for?" Regina asked, seeing Emma grinning away like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Nothing. Just excited about our first Christmas together," Emma answered. Regina smiled sweetly at Emma and kissed her again. They sat together in silence enjoying the lights that flashed on the tree. Seconds later, Henry came rushing into the room.

"Can I open a present? Please mum, please?!" Henry begged skidding to a halt in front of the tree.

"Not yet. You have three more days until Christmas," Regina said.

"Awww," Henry cried, disappointment sketched on his face.

"Hey," Emma cooed getting to her feet. "By the time you wake up tomorrow, it will be one day less 'til Christmas," Emma explained as she squatted down by Henry's side. "Come on, bed time," she whispered, glancing over at the clock. She stood up and held out her hand for Henry to take.

"Ok," he sighed. "Will you read me a story, mama?" He asked, taking Emma's extended hand.

"Of course!" Emma replied as they left the room, leaving Regina alone staring at the Christmas tree.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

The sun shone brightly through the curtains on Christmas morning. "Merry Christmas," Emma croaked. Regina groaned her protest as she opened her eyes.

"It's too early," she groaned covering her head with the sheets. Moments later the door burst open and Henry entered their room. He clambered onto the bed and began bouncing about. Regina tossed the sheets away and engulfed Henry in a hug. "Merry Christmas, my little prince!" she mumbled, kissing her son.

"Can we open the presents now?" Henry whined wriggling free from Regina's grasp.

"Mummy needs her coffee," Regina said leaning back. "Why don't you go get changed then we can open some presents," she continued.

"And we all need to eat some breakfast as well," Emma added.

"Apple pancakes!" Henry cried excitedly. Emma shook her head, watching Henry as he scrambled off the queen size bed and raced out of the room.

"I'll go make us some coffee," Emma said as she gave Regina a quick kiss and went to get changed. By the time Regina had changed and slowly made her way downstairs, Emma was waiting at the bottom with a mug in her hand. "Here," she said with a smile. Regina took the mug and smiled after her first sip. "Just the way you like it," Emma whispered with a wink, leaning in close to the brunette.

"Present time!" Henry cried appearing before his mothers. Emma sighed in disappointment as Regina pulled away.

"All right," she nodded and watched as Henry rushed off again.

"Mum, come on!" he whined as Emma and Regina walked slowly together into the living room. Emma sat on the couch and Regina settled down the floor in front of her girlfriend. "This one first!" Henry pleaded, pointing to the biggest box. Emma rose to her feet and moved over to the tree.

"Argh, it moved!" Emma gasped, taking a step back. She heard Regina chuckle.

"It's a present from me, to you both," Regina called by the coffee table.

"Can I open it, please!" Henry begged.

"Just wait, mummy goes first," Emma said, searching for her present. "Merry Christmas," she muttered handing the square shaped box to Regina.

"Thanks," she whispered with a smile as she placed her mug on the coffee table. She carefully unwrapped the paper and frowned down at the red box. Lifting the lid, Regina peered inside. She stared mesmerized down at the silver swan with a crown on it's head. The necklace had beautiful diamonds encrusted into the body. She lightly traced her fingers over it then looked at Emma.

"I love it!" She whispered, water clouding her eyes. A single tear trailed down her cheek as she looked up at her girlfriend. "Thank you," Regina said again before she kissed Emma.

"Gross!" Henry chimed. Emma leaned back and glared over at Henry.

"You can go open the big present now," Regina grinned. Emma took the necklace from the box in Regina's hands; she carefully placed it around Regina's neck and clasped it together. Emma looked up to see a puppy jump out of the box and into Henry's lap.

"Regina!" Emma hissed, teasingly punching her on the arm.

"We can't be family without a dog," Regina shrugged innocently, batting her eyes at the blonde.

"I get to name him?!" Henry asked excitedly.

"Of course, baby." Regina replied softly.

"His name is Romeo," Henry said matter-of-factly before breaking down in giggles as the golden haired puppy licked his face.

"Henry! Don't let it lick your face!" Emma squealed in disgust.

"Dear, its Christmas," Regina scolded lightly. Emma looked back at Regina and smiled faintly.

"Today is such a perfect day," Emma sighed happily after all the presents had been opened.

"Snow would make it even better," Henry grumbled watching Romeo run around in circles trying to catch his tail.

"I hope you aren't talking about your grandmother, dear." Regina said playfully with an arched eyebrow. Emma rolled her eyes as Henry laughed.

"I meant _snow_ mum. Like a white Christmas!" Henry explained watching Regina closely.

"Why don't you go look outside?" Regina suggested innocently. She hid her hand under the coffee table and moved it in swirling motion.

"Ma, quick!" Henry cried suddenly, jumping up and down. "It's snowing!" he shouted. Emma shot a glance over at Regina, who winked at her, then got to her feet and joined Henry at the window.

"Well look at that, a true _white_Christmas," Emma said with a smirk.

"Darling, I don't need any more reminders about your mother. It's Christmas, don't spoil it." Regina playfully pouted. Emma laughed lightly.

"Can we go outside, please?!" Henry begged.

"You need a coat first," Regina said, getting to her feet. "It'll be cold outside," she added moving to stand near her family.

**- The End -**


End file.
